


Together

by My_Own_Infinity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Dean, Bottom Dean, But also plot, Cas doesn't understand human interaction, Castiel is kind of obsessed with Dean's eyes, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Whee, shameless abuse of ellipses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Own_Infinity/pseuds/My_Own_Infinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been hiding their feelings from each other for almost three years when Castiel walks into the Winchesters' motel room to find Dean handcuffed to the bed. What starts as an embarrassing moment may end up being the best thing to ever happen to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Anyone who associates with the Winchesters should, under any circumstances, expect any sort of normalcy. Even Castiel, a literal angel, still frequently found himself surprised by the things that he saw while running (or flying, as it were) with the two brothers.

Take now, for instance.

When Castiel appeared in the motel room to check up on the Winchesters, he had not expected to be greeted by the sight of Dean Winchester handcuffed to the motel bed. Nevertheless, there he was, arms secured above his head, legs spread wide across mussed sheets, eyes closed. He was moving his hips and making odd little noises – it almost sounded as though he was gasping.

 Intending to alert his friend of his presence, Castiel gave a small cough. Dean’s eyes shot open and he gave a small yelp. He stuttered for a few seconds, looking a mix of embarrassed and horrified. “I-It was an accident!” he said, voice laced with panic. “I was – I got stuck.” Castiel nodded distractedly, taking note of the (rather large) bulge in Dean’s pants. “I…uh…lost the key,” Dean finished sheepishly.

Castiel had never pretended to be good with words – his “strong and silent” reputation had always served as a ready-made excuse to avoid social interaction – but this brought him to an entirely new level of speechlessness. He cleared his throat. “Do you…um…need help?”

“Uh…” Dean’s face was growing steadily redder as he shifted uncomfortably on the mattress. “Sure. I guess.”

Dean avoided Castiel’s eyes as he approached the bed, and Castiel took the opportunity to examine him openly. Dean was…well, he was beautiful. Cas had always thought so, but there was something about the image of Dean bound to the bed that sent shivers down his spine. Dean’s jeans were noticeably tight, and the large bulge near his zipper only emphasized how well they fit his form.

“Hey, you gonna let me out or what?”

With a start, Castiel realized that he had stopped moving and was just standing beside the bed, staring. Dean was staring back now, trying to look cocky, but his words were lacking their usual bravado. He was clearly uncomfortable. A good friend, Castiel knew, would help him. Would unlock the handcuffs and leave him to…whatever he was doing before he arrived. And Castiel could break the cuffs so easily; there was no reason why there should be any other option. _Just do it_ , he thought. It would be the smart thing to do. The right thing.

And yet…

He couldn’t take his eyes off of Dean’s face, off his eyes. Really, that much pain and despair shouldn’t be allowed to exist in eyes that were such a beautiful shade of green. Castiel could help with that, could kiss the lids of those stunning eyes, run his hands over that wonderful body until every unpleasant thought was erased from Dean’s mind. Oh, it was so incredibly tempting.

Castiel reached down to unlock the handcuffs, but before he had a chance to fully register what he was doing (and perhaps stop himself from doing it), he found himself cupping Dean’s face instead. There was a short intake of breath, but Dean didn’t move away, nor did he take his eyes from Castiel’s. For a moment they stared at each other, suspended in time, and then Castiel slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to Dean’s.

Dean froze, and for a moment Castiel was sure that he would pull away. But then Dean parted his lips just slightly, allowing Castiel’s tongue to slip past his teeth and trace along the roof of his mouth, not fully kissing back but not resisting either. And _oh_ , Dean tasted so _good_ , like spice and blood and power, and Castiel felt himself quickly losing himself in the sweet contact. He sunk deeper, not pulling away until he felt Dean squirming beneath him.

The second their mouths parted, Dean began gasping for air, chest heaving. Castiel watched him regain his breath, unease trickling through him as Dean’s earlier hesitation fully registered for the first time. He had a terrible feeling that he had just made a very big mistake. Unsure of how he should proceed, Castiel just stood stiffly until Dean was ready to address him. “Dammit, Cas,” he said finally, his expression unreadable. “Humans need to breathe, you know.”

 _Oh_. In his eagerness, Castiel had completely forgotten about humans’ need for oxygen. Was Dean angry with him? “Sorry,” he said. Humiliatingly, he felt his face begin to turn red – a human attribute carried over from his vessel. As Castiel had never been given much reason to blush, the reaction had never bothered him before. But now…

But to Castiel’s complete surprise, Dean started _laughing_. “Well, we can’t all be angels, I guess,” he said, sounding breathless and amused and so endearingly exasperated that Castiel wanted to immediately pull him into another kiss. But he hesitated, remembering Dean’s timid reciprocation.

“Did you…uh…” Castiel didn’t quite know how to phrase his question, and Dean staring at him with those deep green eyes wasn’t helping his thought process in the least. “I mean, if you- Was that…okay?” And the blush was back.

Dean’s smile had faded slightly, replaced with a warier, more pondering expression. “I…don’t know. I guess…” He glanced up at Castiel, and hidden behind his eyes was a reflection of Cas’ own feeling for Dean: the fear, the yearning, and most of all the overwhelming tenderness. Dean, he realized, loved him as much as he loved Dean. Dean’s next words, then, were just a formality: “Yeah. Yeah, it was.”

Castiel started grinning despite himself. “That’s…good,” he said. Dean gave a small, quick laugh, but didn’t otherwise respond. Castiel ventured another attempt at human interaction: “How, uh, how long have you…?”

A pause, then: “A few years, I guess. I mean, it was never, like, something I _thought_ about. I-I’d never looked at a guy like that, you know?” but he wouldn’t meet Castiel’s eyes, and Castiel had to question the sincerity of his words. “It just isn’t something guys _do_ – not that I’m against the- the gay thing,” he added in a rush, “it’s just…my dad, he…it just was never an option for me with him, and–” Dean stopped talking suddenly, apparently aware that he was babbling. It didn’t matter much – Castiel thought that he understood what Dean was trying to say, and he felt a quick flash of anger at Dean’s father. He had never liked John Winchester, but the thought of a young, conflicted Dean repressing his feelings out of fear of punishment from his father almost made Castiel wish the man was alive to answer to him. Cas wanted to show John how much he was missing, what a fantastic man Dean had become without his help. Show him that Dean was ten times the man he ever was.

“Bisexuality isn’t wrong, Dean,” Castiel said firmly.

 “I never said it was,” Dean said, sounding affronted but still looking determinedly at the sheets. There was a minute of awkward silence. “Look, just forget it, okay? I- I like you- I mean, you- now is, you know, what really matters, and I…kind of…”

“Care about me?” Castiel finished, smiling slightly. It had always amused him how Dean could face monsters without batting an eye but still shied away from showing affection.

“Yeah, that.”

“I care about you too.” The words seemed mild, but their connotations held weight. The unspoken “ _I love you_ ” seemed to ring throughout the room. He didn’t receive a response. The room was silent for a time, both men quiet in comfortable contemplation until Castiel spoke suddenly. “Are we together?”

Dean blinked, surprised. “What?”

“We both harbor affection for one another, spend time in each other’s company, and I- I find you physically attractive.” Embarrassment caused him to falter slightly, but Dean gave him a small smile and he pressed on. “I’ve watched your television shows – when two humans feel those things, they become…together.”

That at least brought a laugh out of Dean. “And life’s like TV, huh?” he said, smiling. There was a loving softness in Dean’s gaze as he appraised Castiel. “Yeah. We can be together if you want.”

Relief flooded through Castiel. “Good,” he said.

“Good,” Dean repeated. His grin contained more joy than Castiel had ever seen on the face of a Winchester.

The mutual elation lasted a few moments, during which time Castiel realized that he had absolutely no idea what “being together” meant. Was there some sort of initiation? “I…uh…don’t know what to do now,” he admitted sheepishly.

Dean chuckled, and there was a new gleam in his eye when he said, “Well, what do you want to do?” Dean was looking at him as though he was supposed to understand something, or was supposed to do something, which didn’t make any sense at all since there wasn’t much that Dean could do while handcuffed to the bed- oh! Of course. “Do you want me to, uh, take those off?” He motioned to the handcuffs.

That was apparently not the correct response. Dean’s eyebrows drew together, and he looked – Castiel struggled to identify the emotion – confused? Why did he look confused? Castiel’s question was fairly direct; indeed, it was even a bit obvious. Perhaps it was _so_ obvious that Dean was wondering why it was even necessary. The handcuffs were, after all, the reason why Castiel was there in the first place. He was confident that he had found the source of Dean’s confusion – so it came as a bit of a shock when Dean said, “Uh…no. Nah, you can leave ‘em on.”

Now _Castiel_ was the one confused. “But…why?” Dean raised an eyebrow. Castiel felt utterly lost. “Do you…um…do you want me to,” he motioned vaguely, “kiss you again?” As Castiel stared helplessly, Dean’s small smile broadened and he started to chuckle. “ _What?_ ” asked a very annoyed Castiel. He didn’t see how his suggestion had been remotely humorous.

“Are you a virgin, Cas?”

Castiel blinked at him, speechless. What on earth did _that_ have to do with anything? He would think that when the man to whom he had just unofficially confessed his love had accidentally bound himself to his own bed, the last thing on his mind would be –

And suddenly everything – the handcuffs, the confusion, the peculiar bulge in Dean’s pants – clicked into place. _Oh, dear._ “Umm…” Dean was smirking now, evidently aware of Castiel’s epiphany. “Dean…”

“Yeah?”

“Should I…here –” Castiel moved to climb onto the bed, but a rush of anxiety made him hesitate. For a moment, he just stared at Dean desperately. _Help me?_ He pleaded wordlessly.

The flirtatious gleam had left Dean’s eye, replaced with concern and something else that Castiel couldn’t quite place. “Cas, do you want to do this?”

Castiel didn’t know what to say. A part of him wanted to…wanted to lie with Dean – he had observed coitus between humans before, so he had some idea how it worked – but…it had always seemed so _carnal_. So…vulgar. And besides, this was _Dean_. Castiel had hurt him so badly in the past; could he really in good conscience lie down with him with the knowledge that he could very easily hurt him again? Could he allow Dean to trust him only to break his heart; perhaps irrevocably? Could he really touch him, run his hands up his shirt, down his pants, maybe unbutton his jeans, take him in hand, make him moan…he really did look good in those handcuffs…

 “Cas?” Dean was still waiting for a response. Every logical facet of Castiel’s mind was telling him that this was a bad idea, but every logical facet of Castiel’s mind had shut down years ago, when he first looked into Dean’s beautiful eyes. And he looked into Dean’s eyes now, and they were so bright and worried and hopeful. And he made his decision.

Without another word, Castiel climbed onto the bed, straddling Dean’s hips and pressing their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. Dean kissed back this time, lips moving in perfect harmony with Castiel’s and _how on heaven and earth_ did it manage to take _two years_ for Castiel to work up the courage to do something that felt this _good_? A soft moan slipped from between Dean’s lips, and it was absolutely wonderful. Castiel vowed to spend every spare moment from then on listening to those beautiful noises. He bit at Dean’s lower lip and the younger man arched his back, wrists straining against the handcuffs. “Cas…” he breathed. He tilted his chin back, inviting, and Castiel dragged his tongue over the exposed skin, nipping at Dean’s earlobe before delivering a few quick bites to the side of Dean’s neck. Dean hissed at that, and for a moment Castiel was worried that he had hurt him, but when he lifted his head he saw that Dean’s eyes were closed and his face was flushed with pleasure. As Castiel watched, he opened his eyes to meet Cas’, lids heavy and pupils dilated. “Cas,” he said again, pleading now. And as Castiel looked at Dean – his incredible Dean – he realized one very important detail.

“Dean, I…” _damn that blush_. “I don’t know how to begin sexual relations.”

Dean laughed – Castiel could feel his chest shaking beneath him – and looked at Castiel with genuine amusement sparkling in his eyes. “Well, why don’t you start by unbuttoning my pants?”

Some part of Castiel knew that this was probably the exact opposite of what was supposed to be happening, but he did as Dean told him anyway. He tentatively pulled Dean’s pants around his ankles – leaving his boxers untouched – and then stared at Dean blankly, waiting for further orders.

“You can take it all off, Cas; it’s not gonna bite you."

 _Right._  The pants, followed by the boxers, were thrown onto the floor, and soon Dean was lying flat on the bed, naked from the waist down. Castiel had to remind himself to breathe. “So…” he cleared his throat, unable to take his eyes off of the lower part of Dean’s exposed waist. “What, uh, what do I do now?”

“I don’t know.” The flirtatious manner had returned. “What do you want to do to me?”

A torrent of images flashed through Castiel’s mind: Dean lying fully nude and exposed; Dean with his legs spread wide; Dean gasping with pleasure, crying out as Castiel led him to release –

“C’mon, tell me what you want to do to me.”

Castiel pressed himself closer to Dean, lowering his head as well as his voice until he was growling in Dean’s ear. Dean was left to moan softly as Castiel, still fully clothed, thrust his hips forward. “I want,” he purred, his voice even more gravelly than usual, “to watch you come apart. I want to make you scream my name – to beg for every touch. You think that you’re strong because you’ve faced my brothers? Because you’ve saved the world? Well, tonight I want to see you helpless, submissive. I’m going to make you _mine._ ” For someone with as little sexual experience as himself, Castiel knew that that was incredibly forward. The surprise on Dean’s face indicated that he agreed, but every line and curve and freckle on his face was practically radiating lust, so Castiel assumed that he enjoyed it. Dean opened his mouth to respond, but whatever he meant to say was lost in a groan when Castiel reached down and began lightly stroking his cock. He was using only the tips of his fingers, teasing in the worst way, but the torment was effective – Castiel had seen Dean get half of the bones in his body broken, seen him endure without complaint beatings that would kill a normal man, but never had Castiel heard him whimper the way he did just then.

“Cas, oh _god_ Cas, please…”

He was gasping and straining against the handcuffs and _father in heaven_ he was beautiful like that. Castiel continued touching him lightly, applying just enough pressure to make Dean arch his back, trying desperately to get more. “Do you like that, Dean? Do you like it when I touch you like this?”

“Y-Yes- ah, Cas…”

Castiel had virtually no practice in human sexual interaction – he was making most of it up as he went along – but the actions felt right, and listening to Dean’s pleas and moans was nearly electrifying, so he figured that he was doing what he was supposed to do. Dean certainly seemed to be enjoying it, at least.

Dragging the teasing out any longer would be cruel, however, so Castiel relented and moved between Dean’s legs. Dean, who seemed to find loss of all contact even more frustrating than he had found the gentle strokes, let out a soft cry of protest when Castiel moved his hands to either side of Dean’s waist and lowered his head.

“Cas, come onn _nnngh_ –” his complaints trailed off into a moan as Castiel ducked down and without warning took Dean into his mouth. He went down about halfway before pulling back and letting Dean’s cock slide out with a small _pop_. “Ohhh _Jesus_.”

“Guess again,” Castiel said with a smirk. He licked up from the base to the head, enjoying the resulting moans and cries of “ _yes_ ” and “ _more_ ” and “ _Cas_!” Oh yes, he could definitely get used to that.

Castiel took Dean’s length back into his mouth, sliding lower and lower until he was as far as he could go without gagging. Sucking around him, Castiel could feel Dean’s hips bucking feverously; hear his whispers grow more frantic. “I – ah – oh, Cas… I- close –”

Close? Close to climax, Castiel assumed. But… then it would end, wouldn’t it? Cas didn’t want that – he was just getting started. Carefully, he lifted his mouth, much to Dean’s chagrin.

“No – no, oh god, Cas, _please_ –” Castiel put a finger to Dean’s lips, silencing him.

“You’ll come when I allow it,” said Castiel, moving his face so close to Dean’s that his finger was the only thing between their lips. “And if you don’t do as I say, you won’t come at all. Do you understand?” Dean whimpered and nodded. “Good. Now, do you have some sort of lubricant?”

A stiff nod. “In the drawer,” Dean grunted through clenched teeth. As Castiel pulled out the bottle, he allowed his hips to press against Dean’s. The resulting purr sent what felt like an electric shock jolting through Castiel. Staring hungrily at Dean, he began unbuttoning his shirt, then his pants, and then he was sitting fully naked on top of Dean, still moving his hips, bringing Dean close to the edge but making sure that he didn’t fall off. Not yet. “Cas – Cas, please- _ah!_ ” Castiel had covered three fingers in lube and pressed the first one into Dean, stopping his pleading quite effectively.

“Quiet,” Castiel said, enjoying the feeling of power as Dean squirmed around him. “From now on, you will not speak unless I tell you to do so. Now stop moving and open your legs.”

At first Castiel was worried he had gone a bit too far, but Dean obeyed him wordlessly, opening himself wide and staring at Cas with lust-filled eyes. Castiel took that as an encouraging sign and settled himself beside Dean before adding another finger. Dean let out a low moan but bit his lip before any more sounds could escape.

Castiel had never seen him like this – entirely attentive and obedient. Normally Dean was the definition of contrary, and now he was letting Castiel completely have his way. Cas had to admit, the change was…well, it was fairly arousing.

Three fingers now and Dean was thrusting his hips trying to get more while Castiel murmured encouragements in his ear. “Oh, that’s nice; that’s very nice. Do you like that, Dean? …Hm? What was that? Was that my _name_ , Dean? I thought I ordered you not to _speak_.” He curled his fingers and Dean cried out. “It’s very rude to be disobedient. Maybe I should gag you, make you be silent. Or should I just fuck you now and get it over with?”

Dean was biting his lip so hard that Castiel was afraid he’d break skin, and although the torment was lovely, the pressure was building within him and he was in strong need of an outlet. “Fine. I’ll pity you.” He grabbed the lube and prepared himself, then climbed between Dean’s legs, lifting them and keeping them spread. “What do you want, Dean? Tell me. You can talk.”

“I-I want –”

“Yes?”

“I – fuck me, Cas. Fuck me, please.” Castiel grinned and kissed Dean once more, then thrust his hips forward, and _oh sweet Father._

Castiel had been alive for centuries – millennia – and he had never felt anything this fantastic. There was a surge of pleasure threatening to pull him over the edge, but Castiel held firm – this wasn’t over yet. He glanced down at Dean – _beautiful_ Dean – before he started thrusting in full, but didn’t see any signs of pain or discomfort. On the contrary, Dean was breathing heavily, his eyes half-lidded, looking right near blissful.

Slowly, gently, Castiel began thrusting in and out, the speed and force gradually increasing. Dean was begging now, blatantly disobeying his orders, but Castiel wasn’t in a position to care.

“Dean,” he growled between thrusts. “D-Dean, you are- you’re perfect like this. _Beautiful_.”

“Cas!” Dean gasped his name in kind. “I – please, I – _oh god_ – t-touch me. Let me, _please_.” Hands shaking from the force of the collision of bodies and from the sheer pleasure said impacts caused, Castiel reached down to take Dean in hand. I was one, two, three strokes – timed to Castiel’s thrusts – before Dean arched his back and came, crying out Cas’ name, and he looked so magnificent with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He was so tight around Castiel – the pressure was overwhelming and Cas’ hands gripped the sheets as his own climax hit him. White sparks flashed before his eyes and his mind went blank as the waves of marvelous ecstasy hit him.

Slowly, he became aware of Dean’s heavy breathing. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to see Dean gazing at him affectionately.  Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s in a gentle kiss, and he felt Dean smile beneath him. “So,” he said, smirking playfully, “Do you need help with those handcuffs?”

Castiel decided that he loved Dean’s laughter even more than any noise of pleasure he could ever make. “Go ahead.” Not taking his eyes from Dean’s, Castiel reached up and tugged at the cuffs, expecting to have to use a bit of his angelic powers to break the lock, but to his surprise he felt a small switch on the side. He pressed it down with his thumb and the handcuffs clicked open immediately.

 _It was a toy._ They weren’t real handcuffs in the least, just a cheap children’s plaything. Cas held them up to Dean, raising an accusatory eyebrow. Dean responded with a guilty grin and a shrug. “Hey, I don’t question what you do in your spare time.” That little –

“You lied to me.” Castiel gave Dean the angriest look he could manage as he climbed off of him.

It was effective – Dean’s eyebrows furrowed in concern and hurt. “I – I didn’t know –” But Castiel cut him off.

“And here I thought that I genuinely had you bound.” He tsked. “It’s no fun if you can escape. I’ll need to get real ones for next time. And perhaps some for your ankles, too?”

Dean blinked in surprise – but, it appeared, a pleased sort of surprise – and returned Castiel’s mischievous smile.  “Well if you’re gonna go that far you might as well invest in a ball gag,” he said. And then, “Aw, shit!”

“What’s wrong?”

Dean gave a small snort. “Sammy’s been telling me for years that something like this was gonna happen between us.”  He flashed Castiel a wry grin. “He was right. Oh, he’s _never_ gonna let me live that down.”

Castiel started laughing; loud, jubilant guffaws that shook the entire bed. Dean joined him; resting his head on Castiel’s chest and chuckling as the angel regained his breath. “You know, I have never heard you laugh like that,” he said after a time.

“N-Neither have I,” said Cas, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. Castiel smiled down at Dean – _his_ Dean- adoringly. “We should dress before Sam returns.”

“Agreed.”

And after one final kiss, the two men climbed off the bed to go forward into lives no different than before – lives filled with demons and monsters and angels –  but both comforted by the fact that when they went forward, they would go forward together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural work, but it was enjoyable to write and there will hopefully be more to come! If you love Supernatural as much as I do, you should totally come fangirl with me about Destiel over at my [blog.](http://we-are-team-free-wifi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
